Omamori Ongekido!
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: Amakawa Yuuto is trained in the art of Ongekido by Kamen Rider Hibiki becoming a Oni in the processes now he is 16 and he has more than just Makamou after him.


Disclaimer: I own not Omamori Himari or Kamen Rider Hibiki. **This is Omamori Ongekido a cross over of Kamen Rider Hibiki and Omamori Himari presented to me by Stardrago It will have Yuuto on his way of studying Ongekido and dealing with girls. So lets start shounen-kun but Let me warn you I am well trained.**

* * *

(Flash back [not the song])

"Soon well be Home Yuuto." a women said as the car she and her family in was speeding down the road along the woods.

"Ah mommy what's that?" Yuuto asked pointing to a large object off the road in the woods. Said object then ran out into the street stopping the car. The object was a house with spider legs coming out of it.

"What is that…?" Yuuto's father asked as one of the legs stabbed through the hood into the engine. It then tossed the car deep into the woods making it flip across the floor like a bad accident. Inside the car young Yuuto was on the Roof of the upside down car with a little trickle of blood. His parents weren't moving and then the same strange house came back braking the house part showing a large yellow and black striped spider with several glowing red eyes. It then started to stalk close to them."Mommy… Daddy wake up… wake up please…" Yuuto started to cry as the creature moved closer; until Yuuto felt a hand pull him out of the car, he saw a man in his late twenties early thirties with hair going to his neck dressed in a black coat, shirt and pants carrying him away. "Its alright Shounen-kun I got you." he said running with the monster in pursuit. They made it to a clearing were the man put Yuuto down behind a tree. "Stay here Shounen." he said as he turned to face the monster. He then pulled out and unfolded what looked like a gold tuning fork with a demon face on it. He then hit it against a tree causing a black sound wave to spread out, he then pulled it up to his face as his eyes started glowing yellow with a demon face similar to the one on his tuning fork appearing on his forehead. His body then caught fire as he was covered in violet flames. The figure then swung his arm out dispersing the flames. An Oni like figure with purple armor with a red arms and accents on his face with two silver horns stood in place of the man. The spider roared as it fired a stream of webbing at the man/Oni but he rolled out of the way and fired a purple stream of fire from his moth burning the creature. He took out two red drum sticks with demon faces on the top. He then jumped high into the air twisting his body so he would land on the creatures back once he did he pulled his buckle of and twisted it onto the spiders back making it grow larger. The Oni then slammed both drum stick onto the circle making the monster stop. "Ongeki Da Kaen Renda No Kata" he said striking the circle rapidly after thirty hits in a row the monster exploded.

The Oni then landed and went over to check on the boy. "Hey you okay Shounen-kun?" he asked. Yuuto then backed away in fear. "Hey come on I'm not that scary looking. I think I look pretty cool." he said as his head returned to normal. Yuuto then smiled as the man took his hand. "Lets get you some were safe."

* * *

(present)

In a small lake there was a beautiful girl with long black hair and violet eyes she was dressed in a white kimono and was carrying a sheathed sword. "Sixteen years the time hath come." she said looking out -

Yuuto Amakawa was asleep in his bed with the sun hitting his face. He was tall for his age and muscular his black spiky hair covered his face as he laid sprawled out on his bed, snoring. In his hand he had a tuning fork clutched tightly. "Ah… no… no…" he said in his sleep. "No more training I'm trained enough…" he said dazed in his sleep.

At that moment the door to his room shot open. " Yuuto-kun, time to wake up!" a voice said. It belonged to a girl dressed in a school uniform, She was of relatively normal height, she had short brown hair, with two red ribbons in them.

"Ah…" he groaned covering him self with his sheets.

"Well if you won't wake up from hearing my cute voice." she said as she got an idea. She then jumped on his chest making him "Oof" in the process as she knocked the wind out of him. "Wake up already!" she shouted. "f you won't wake up from my mounted position, then I will rain my Fists of furry on you an knock you out in one round!" she threatened only to be grabbed by the shoulder and brought into a hug. "Hey Yuuto what are you doing?"

"Ooo… not Rinko…to heavy.." he said in his sleep. Making Rinko blush and angry at the same time.

"Ranmaru!" she called as the white and brown cat stood to attention. "Go get him!" she ordered as the cat jumped on Yuuto's face.

"Uh... Uh… AHCHOO!"

* * *

Yuuto and Rinko where now walking to school. "That wasn't just mean that was pure Evil!" Yuuto said blowing his nose. "Do you usually go around dropping cats on the face of a person who's allergic to them?" he asked.

"I was getting pay back for breaking a girls heart." she said. "you where with in 5 centimeters."

"What's the big deal about a kiss?" He asked with a big smile.

"Hah! Your 16 and you don't know the importance of." she said. "Is this another one of those bad influences you got from spending time with Hibiki-san and all them?" she asked.

"16..." Yuuto said as he remembered.

"Oh that's right your 16 today." Rinko said with a smile. "Happy birthday Yuuto."

"_That's right today I am now 16. My name is Amakawa Yuuto. Its been seven years since my last living relative died. I've been sad but not alone. I had my Child hood friend Rinko and her folk to keep me sane, and I had my mentor Hibiki, and his friends like Todoroki, and Ibuki." _Yuuto monologue to him self while he held the Omamori in his hand.

"Hey isn't that the charm you grandma gave you?" Rinko asked.

"Oh yeah." he said snapping back to normal. "Before when I held it felt like there was something in it like a ball or something but now it fell well empty." he said holding it.

"Hast thou grown accustomed to that body?" a female voice asked. "Thou can not play with the charm any longer." she said as both teens looked up. "Might thou be Amakawa Yuuto, Milord?" They saw a girl dressed in a red school uniform with long black hair tied back in a pony tail, and violet eyes. She was carrying something covered in a cloth, it looked o be a sword?

"Ah who are you?" Yuuto asked the girl. Then she appeared behind him.

"Milord has become very handsome." she said. "Tell me how bold are thou?" she asked whispering into his ear. Making Yuuto blush bright red.

"wha-wha?" Rinko started confused. "Late where going to be late! Bye-bye!" she said dragging Yuuto away.

* * *

Later that day in class Yuuto was staring out the window ignoring class. _"She was real right I mean Rinko saw her too. So she must be real. Still who was she. Still she was petty well I wouldn't say cute but she was really pretty." _

Lunch time came around. "Hey Yuuto lets hurry and get some lunch, before all the seats are taken." A boy said to Yuuto he was tall with messy hair and a big grin on his face.

"Oh Taizou hold on one minute…" Yuuto said but he was then grabbed from his collar and dragged away by Rinko.

"Oi Kuzaki…" Taizou said.

"What do you want?" she asked with a menacing glare.

"Ah nothing!" he said. She then dragged Yuuto off to the roof while drawing the attention of a crowd. "Another Lovers quarrel, guess it cant be avoided." he joked not knowing something was watching him.

"So are you done contemplating?" she asked a little mad.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Yuuto asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm talking about that girl from this morning! You know her don't you?" she asked yelling.

"N-no I really don't." he said worried.

"Shut Your Trap!" she shouted in his face. "She clearly said "Amakawa Yuuto" . And that Uniform she was wearing wasn't from any where around here. So she must be from somewhere far away."

"How do you know about uniforms?" he asked confused.

"I saw a bunch of them at the national tournament." she said in a huff.

"Ah I see." he joked, under his breath. _"But she knew my name so I must have seen her somewhere before." _he said to himself. _"Still no way I could forget someone so hot. Maybe she's some secret fiancée my folks out picked for me." _

"She's not some secret Fiancée is she?" Rinko asked angry.

"Of course not otherwise she would have been here 7 years ago." he argued. The door to the roof then shot open. "Taizou weren't you going to the Cafeteria?" he asked his friend who looked off his eyes where colorless and he had a strange aura around him.

"Haha…" he laughed quietly he then put his hand into the air with fire like energy around it. He then shoot the strange energy ay the two, Yuuto blocked the attack from hitting Rinko but the two where still knocked down.

"Taizou what the hell man?" he asked getting up.

"Yuuto what did you do?" Rinko asked him.

"I didn't do any thing." he said.

"You have no idea of the blood in you that you have gotten from your ancestors…" he said his voice distorted. "No matter I will rip you to shreds and eat you hole."

"That wouldeth pose a problem." The girl from before said as she landed on the roof in-between them. "He wouldeth be my man!" she said as she stood between them.

"You're the seductress from this morning!" Rinko shouted pointing at her.

"Tis no use even though canst do naught." she said to her.

"Who are you?" possessed Taizou asked.

"I will not give my name to a simple spirit such as thee." she said drawing the sword slowly. "My blade doth face only spirits. I shall smite Spirits." she said as she pointed the sword at him.

"Eeeek! Is that a real blade?" Rinko shouted out scarred.

"W-Wait a minute!" Yuuto said trying to get things under control. "What are you planning on doing with that sword? He's our friend, so please stop this!"

"Prithee forgive me. For I was raised in the mountains. My body is not use to being in a city." she said. "But even I can tell that something is amiss."

"How amusing." Taizou chuckled. "If you plan on killing someone then give it you best shot." he challenged.

"As thou wishest." she said as she got ready to attack.

"I asked you to stop!" Yuuto said as he grabbed her from behind. "didn't….I…?" he said as he felt something he's pretty sure he shouldn't be touching. _"this something soft? Uh-Oh!" _

"W-Where art thou placing thy hand?" she asked furiously as she back handed him. She then slammed the blunt end of the sword into Taizou's gut making him fly back along with something else.

"Tisk…" a voice said. "I wanted to have more fun." it complained. "Oh well." it said as energy formed into a spider creature, he was tall with a slender build and a black shell. He had sharp claws with spider legs dangling from his hips and shoulders. His head looked like that of a spider with several eyes and mandibles. "Oh my did I not tell you I was a makamou?" he said in a mock tone.

"huge…" Yuuto murmured in his unconscious state.

"Baka des." The spider Makamou said. "This is the so called air to the Amakawa name." he said in disbelief,

"Tis not you concern." she said as she slashed at hi but he dodged.

"My my aren't we a protective little kitty." he joked as he made a large claw grow from his wrist to block her attack. There weapons clashed making sparks fly. "You are a good swords man but only so much." he said as he jumped back and fired webs at her. That entangled her in her place. "Now you be a good kitty and-" he said but was interrupted when a fire ball hit his back.

He fell down his back smoking. "Who did that?" he asked as he got back up.

"Yo!" a voice said as a figure appeared where he once stood. He was tall and muscular with purple body armor and crimson gantlets, his helmet was purple with a black screen so as to se, and he had red lines accenting his face, he had two silver horns on his head, and silver accents on his chest, he had a bronze Demon face on his forehead. In each hand he had a set of drum sticks with demon faces at the end of each, with silver horns on the.

"O-Oni?" the Monster asked as he walked closer everyone then looked to see.

"Oni?" Rinko asked.

"impossible." the girl said.

"Man Yuuto I taught you better than that." he complained with a disappointed tone. "One punch and your out like a light." he said as Yuuto started to stir.

"Hibiki-san?" he asked as he got up.

"Yo Shounen-kun!" he said as he flicked his fingers in front of his face. "your well trained you should have been able to withstand that."

"sorry if I was caught off guard after I… uh never mind." he said as he got back up.

"Well no time to waste get up." he ordered.

"Don't ignore me!" the Spider Makamou said, as he tried to slash at Hibiki, but he was blocked by his drum sticks.

"you mind I'm kind of talking to my apprentice here." he said, as his mouth opened on his helmet. He then fired a stream of purple fire into his face making him fall back.

"AW!" he screamed as he tried to put him self out.

"Man Hibiki you love doing that to people huh?" Yuuto asked as the girls where confused.

"It's funny look at them run." he said as he put one of his drum sticks over his shoulder. "You going to change or not?" he asked.

"Right sorry." he said as he pulled out a black tuning fork. He then banged it against his shoe. "Kabuki!" he said as the black wave spread out of it. The same demon face then appeared on his fore head. His body became covered in pink cherry blossom petals which then exploded off his frame, revealing his new form. He sported green armor which consisted of gauntlets, boots and a breastplate with metal ribs under the breast plate. Flaps of green armor hung from his belt which sported a mitsudomoe on the buckle. He had shoulder-pads shaped like demon heads with a red horn jutting from the one on the right. His helmet bore no face but was black with markings like a kabuki dancer. The horn on the left side was longer than the one on the right and set in the middle of his forehead was his demon face.

"Yuuto?" Rinko asked as she looked at the new figure.

"Ikuze!" Kabuki said as he charged and drew his sword. He then clashed blades with the spider making him back into the fence on the roof. He then slashed him several times across his chest, each one making him move along the fence. "And there, and there, and there!" he said as he kept slashing at him.

Hibiki then freed the girl on the ground. "Hurry up we got to hurry if where going to get a hit in." he said as he ran after Yuuto. Hibiki then smashed his drum sticks into the Makamou's face making him tumble back only to be slashed from behind by Kabuki and the girl. "Ha!" Hibiki screamed as he beat his drums sticks into his gut making him fly back, with small sparks of fire on him. As he landed he saw Kabuki slashed his chest diagonally then horizontally and he then finished it with a kick that sent him flying into the air, as he flew the girl then slashed his back making one of the legs on his shoulder fall off. As he got up he tried to charge at them but his claws where countered by two swords, Kabuki and the girl held him in place. "Ikuze!" Hibiki said as he put his drum sticks away. He then jumped into the air with his right leg glowing. "Takeshishiki Onike!" he called as he stuck his leg out as it was now covered in a purple light. He then crashed into the Makamou making him fly back, and hit the ground.

"Todomeda!" Kabuki said as he pulled out his drum sticks. With one held in front of his face. He then pulled of his buckle and tossed at him, it then connected and stuck to his chest expanding into a large drum head with a mitsudomoe symbol on it. "Ongeki Da Goka Kenran!" he called as he dashed at him.

"Me too!" Hibiki said after him, "Ongeki Da Kaen Renda No Kata!" he said as the two started to bang on the drum head with there drum sticks each hit sending a pulse of red or green energy into the monster. After about thirty hits they both slammed the sticks at the same time making one last pulse that sent him flying back into the air, and with that he exploded in a bright and loud explosion. "Doda!" Hibiki said twirling his stick.

"Oni's win!" Kabuki joked. As he put one of his sticks behind his head.

"Well that's that." Hibiki said. "I think your girlfriend is gone." Hibiki said.

"Huh?" he asked as he then noticed the girl was gone Rinko was still there she was in total shock but there. "Hey where did Samurai girl go?" he asked franticly as he looked for her.

"Well seems like my time to go." Hibiki said as he flashed back to normal.

"Oi Hibiki-san wait." Kabuki started only to be stopped by a hand on his armored shoulder. "Eh?" he said as he turned around to see Rinko. He also noticed this look on her face, not one of shock or fear but, a kind grin but e could feel the dark force behind it. "Eh… eh… Rinko w-what's… u-up." he asked scarred even in his Oni form.

"Yuuto-kuuun, this time you are going to tell me exactly why you decided to hug that dangerous samurai girl without thinking, why you fought that monster, and what is with your freaky armor?" she asked a deadly venom in her voice.

"R-Rinko-san, that was all to save Taizou, stop that thing and well the last one is harder to explain." he said nervous.

"I said come out with it!" she shouted at him. "And who was that girl!"

"I told you I don't know her!" he shout in defense but still scarred.

* * *

Later that night after explaining everything he had gone home and was on his bed tired. _"Man I'm exhausted, First this girl comes out of no where, then Taizou gets possessed by a Makamou, Hibiki-san is still cool and collected, And Rinko eh still the same crazy and mean." _he joked with a sigh. _"now that I think about it its my birthday. Some birthday. I'm going to bed." _he grunted in his mind.

"Well art thou already retiring for the night?" a voice asked as the girl from before came out from under his sheets only dressed in a white night gown, that was very revealing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yuuto screamed at the top of his longs. Some where some ones car alarm went off.

"Why dost thou scream as if thou have seen a ghost?" she asked him as he jumped back and sat up. "When a good looking girl cometh to visit thee at night? Thou should be happy."

"Happy how did you get in my house?" he asked still freaked out. She just stared at him with her face blushing slightly.

"Dost thou, remember how I felt, this afternoon?" she asked him.

"N-No no n-no!" he said shocked "That was not on purp…!" he started.

"If milord doth wish it. We can continue where we left off." she said as she laid down on his chest,

"Wha-!" he asked in shock, his mouth gaping open.

"If Milord doth desire me… ah…." she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"W-W- H-hey…!" he stammered as she started to kiss his neck. "Wait?" he said weakly as she continued to kiss him, "Oi I said Wait!" he said as he pushed her up. "Just what is going on. Could you at least tell me that much?" he asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Alright then." she said in monotone voice. She then ripped his shirt revealing his charm and his chest.

"What are you doing!" he asked shocked. "What are you taking my shirt off for?"

"I thought so. Tis already gone." she said looking at his charm.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"This amulet hath the power to protect the one who wore it." she explained. "Tis only to last till Milord hath become a man… in other words, thy 16th birthday. Right now Milord hath no protection. Or at least tis what I thought." she then laid down on his chest again making sure to rubbed her assets against him. "Now more and more spirits shall gather to face thee, much like the one this afternoon. Tis the fate of the one with thy blood."

"My… blood?" he asked confused.

"worry not that the protection of this amulet hath faded." she said as she looked into his eyes. "More than my oath… no even had I not taken an oath, I shall protect thee milord." she said in a almost loving tone. "Milord I shall never stray from thy side." hearing that made Yuuto's heart thump so fast he thought it explode like some kind of Makamou.

"What's this… oath?" he asked confused.

"Tis an ancient one. Milord's Grandfather did ask me to swear it." she explained she then rested her head on his shoulder. "But even if he hath not asked…"

"H-hey wait up." he said freaking out again.

"Forgive me… sleep doth take me." she said as she cuddled up to his chest. "My first battle after a long journey… forgive me for I cannot continue any more. Allow me to retire for the night." she said as her eyes started to close.

"Hey wait up you haven't even told me he important thing yet." he said as he gently shook her shoulder. "W-who… are you?"

She then looked him in the eyes with a set of white cat ears on her head, she then said. "Himari. My spirit is that of a cute little cat… and now… I sleep." she sighed contently as she fell asleep on him.

"Huh, hey your… a… cat?" he asked as his eyes started to water and his nose running. "Ahchoo! Ahchoo!"

And thus Amakawa Yuuto an Oni (Despite having an allergy to cat's) began living with cat as his pet. Either he's a baka or he's really nice.


End file.
